Carousel
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: As Sakura witnessed a gruesome scene during a rescue mission, she is suddenly thrust into the world of gang violence and crime. But when she discovers her blooming love for the gang leaders, she realizes how swiftly things could go rotten. In a love triangle one always comes out as the victor. Naruto is determined to steal Sakura's heart... or kill her for it. Saku x Sasu x Naru


A/N: Well, this is yet another romance story with plenty of angst and drama, and also my very first Naruto fanfic. I'm sorry if it's bad but I was awake past 3:00 a.m. writing this and it sucked a lot of my brain power. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy it and please leave reviews if possible if you wish to have updates. I have not the slightest notion of how long this story will be, but my goal is to hopefully beat my record of 5 chapters lol! And so, without further ado, I present to you my Naruto story!

WARNING: If blood/gore, sex, rape, or overuse of profanity is not your scene, then I highly recommend leaving this story in search of one that is more your style. It's rated M for a reason folks!

~Live To Die Another Day~

Sakura Haruno is not afraid. To admit to being afraid is to admit that she is weak, and Sakura is far from weak. That is what she tells herself at least as she walks down a very dark alley leading to a back alley club known only as Grim Reaper. This "club" is actually a gang of outcasts and juvenile delinquents that had more favorable methods of using their time other than not being a counter-productive part of society. Those unfortunate enough to come face to face with a Grim Reaper member usually were never seen alive again, hence the chilling title. Whether they'd run off or were bludgeoned to death, no one knew or ever found out. All traces led back to the Grim Reaper gang, but there was never enough evidence to _prove _it was them. They may have been outcasts and a constant threat to the Hidden Leaf Village, but they were not imbeciles.

As Sakura neared the ending of the path she noticed a familiar shape to her left, an outline of a door perhaps. Its form was shrouded by utter darkness and a thick mist swathed across the ground, but no doubt it was a door. She had found the entrance to the Grim Reaper gang in an abandoned club called the Cat's Eye. Before she pushed the door open, Sakura inhaled a quaking breath and reconsidered what was surely beyond a foolish plan of action; more like a death-seeking mission if she asked anybody. Good thing she kept her plans to herself or Kakashi-sensei would have thrown in a few choice words and postponed it indefinitely.

Just as Sakura was about to reprimand her brash thinking and retreat, Hinata Hyuga's innocently sweet, but bloody and maimed face materialized in front of her, the petite mouth moving but no words forthcoming, as if her ghost was attempting to communicate from the grave. Sakura released a harsh gasp and shook her head vehemently to rid the image from her eyes. Hinata is not dead, she could not be dead. Though she knew nothing of Hinata's current status or what lay in wait behind the door, and her heart pounded so hard she feared it would implode; Sakura grew some balls and ventured into the building.

Candles—some freshly lit, some dying out—had lined along the walls of the dim hallway like burning sentinels ordered to keep vigilant eyes for possible intruders. The more Sakura neared the end of the hallway, the brighter the lights, and the louder Hinata's screams and painful wails became. Obviously she was about to walk into the progress of a torture… What did she expect from brutal monsters? Definitely not the sight held before her as she ventured into the blinding lights, a scene that made her want to cry and vomit and scream and beat the shit out of those bastards simultaneously.

Hinata lay naked in the middle of an empty dance floor on a wooden table with her hands tied firmly above her head. Chains held her trembling and sore feet. There was so much blood as Sakura tried to surmise where it all came from, but it didn't take long as another merciless crack from a whip reverberated throughout the dance room and seeped into her bones. Pretty, pale skin revealed its concealed layers as fresh blood jetted into the air to splatter on the ground, combining with the coagulated blood. Hinata shrieked once more and desperately attempted to break loose from her binds. However, it seemed like the more she struggled the harder the blows came raining down. If Sakura did not know any better she would have not thought that these bastards surrounding Hinata reveled in watching their prey silently as she writhed futilely.

"Hold on," said a booming voice, reminding Sakura that she was officially in plain view. She cursed a blue streak and herself for being either stupid or courageous to just come out like that. She didn't know which one and at this point it no longer mattered. Just as an unsuspecting, naïve rodent she had incidentally crawled into the serpents' den. Without so much as a backup plan, might she add. For a person who brazenly claimed to be versatile and wise beyond her years, this rescue mission was not shifting in her favor. Sakura could already predict the outcome: It was going to be a bloodbath.


End file.
